Chips Dubbo
Background Private First Class Chips DubboHalo: Combat Evolved Credits (voiced by Andrew McKaige), is an Australian Marine in Halo: Combat Evolved. His distinctive dialect, unmistakable smart remarks and laid-back attitude make him instantly recognizable. A similar Marine, voiced by the same actor, is present in Halo 2 and Halo 3 (It is likely that he is, in fact, Dubbo.) Chips Dubbo was a UNSC Marine stationed on the Pillar of Autumn. He escaped the destruction of the Pillar of Autumn along with most of the other Marines using escape pods. Dubbo met the Master Chief on Halo. He later on went with Keyes, who took two fire teams (Dubbo included), and went to find the "weapons cache" that 'Qualomee had told them about. The cache later turns out to be the Flood containment facility and he and his team, along with the remains of Lovik's Second Squad, escaped the facility and then met up with the Master Chief again. Chips and the few survivors of his team were picked up by Echo 419. Mysteriously, he made it out alive along with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, as well as Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson. After the events on Installation 04 and Cairo Station, he was deployed into Old Mombasa at the Hotel Zanzibar. Here, he encountered John-117 again. Later he managed to board In Amber Clad to survive the city's destruction. Afterwords he assisted John-117 in killing the Prophet of Regret. After surviving The Second Battle Of Earth, he went through the portal to The Ark and took part in the Battle of Installation 00. He then escaped the Ark with the rest of the surviving Marines and Covenant Separatists, and became one of the survivors of the Human-Covenant war. Quotes *Hold your fire! " - Friendly fire from the player *"That thing is pure terror!" - Upon seeing the Scarab in New Mombasa, to which Banks replies "Marine! Did I give you permission to bitch?" *"Hey, I think I know that one. That was Bob!" - On 343 Guilty Spark after seeing a Human Flood Combat Form. *"Alright, everyone aboard." - By the first Gondola in the level Regret. *"Whats to drive?, It comes here, It goes there." - To Pete Stacker. *"Full car comin' up!" - In the area with underwater elevator. *"Oh man, he's SO dead." - Commenting on the Prophet of Regret's hologram speech. *"Oh great! We're gonna ride another one of these death-traps!" - By the Gondola flying to the main temple. *"Man! Look at the size of that thing!" - After the Covenant jumped out of slipspace, level Regret. *"Woooah! It's like a post card: 'Dear Sarge! Kicking ass in outer space, wish you were here!" - Spoken as the Warthog he was traveling in crossed a ridge to reveal a panoramic vista of a lake on the level Delta Halo. Sergeant A.J. Johnson responded with a sharp "I heard that, jackass!!" *"We're with you, Chief!" - While the other Marine said after him: "Yeah, get some!" on the level Crow's Nest of Halo 3. *"Here, piggy, piggy, piggy!" - While hunting down fleeing Grunts on Outskirts. *"Whoa, horsey!" - In various Halo: Combat Evolved levels when in a Warthog which flies into the air after riding over a bump. *"That's all right, I'd hide from me too!" - On various levels when attacking fleeing Covenant. *"That's one way to save ammo" - if the player runs over a enemy with a Warthog. Trivia *There are funny voice out-takes for the voice actor of Dubbo, including a spoof of Crocodile Hunter called "Flood Hunter". http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo/asset_thumb_viewer.aspx?at=56&cc=25 *When the game was released, many Australian players said that Dubbo's accent sounded like a poor American attempt at an imitation. However, the voice actor, Andrew McKaige, really is Australian. *Because how he mysteriously survived Alpha Halo he might have some connections with Sgt. Pete Stacker, another survivor. *His name is only mentioned in the Halo: Combat Evolved credits. References Dubbo